


Dreams and Reality

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Whispers of the Force [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Haizaki is an asshole, I wanted to write this AU for so long, More characters to be added, Star Wars characters mentioned, Teikou's Shirogane is like Yoda, no OCs in this story, oh so many plot twists in my mind, some characters adopt a new identity for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has little to remind him of his past. Only a pendant, and a person that guides him in his dreams (no one knows about that last one though). That doesn't stop him from making new friends.</p><p>If only it was just as simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, my sister asked me to go watch The Force Awakens with her, even though I'm not much of a sci-fi fan. It was amazing though, and it gave me ideas for writing.  
> This is going to be more like a series of drabbles instead of a single oneshot or a full story.

_"A lightsaber is just a weapon. It carries it's own meaning, yes, but a lightsaber alone won't make you a Jedi. It's your heart that makes you one._

_The lightsaber is an iconic weapon. When you use it, you should be ready not only to kill, but forfeit your life as well."_

 

Kuroko tries to focus on these words he heard so many times in his dreams (he has asked Master Shirogane and he admitted to the wisdom of those words) and not give in to any negative emotions. He's nothing more than an average teenager, minus his hair that shares the colour of his aquamarine eyes. And the fact that he's training to become a Jedi Knight.

"Freak!" the voice of one Haizaki Shougo mocks him. "You don't even touch a lightsaber? Are you scared of it?" he teases and laughs, holding in his fingers a pendant, waving it around. It depicts a winged, serpentine creature. In it's mouth, wide open as it is, a small, round stone is safely secured. It possesses the same shade as blood, making the being it depicts can only bring grim thoughts on someone's mind.

For Kuroko however, it's an important trinket, an invisible connection to a shadowed past.

"Give it back to me, Haizaki-kun."

"Hah? No way! I want to keep it."

The shorter boy glares at him.

"It's mine, and I want it."

"And I said no."

No one realises it how the trinket falls into the ground and Haizaki is slammed on a wall.

"Freak!" Haizaki screams at the teal-heared boy before disappearing.

He takes the pendant, putting it around his neck.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Tetsu!"

He turns to see two of his friends. Momoi Satsuki, a bubly girl with long hair at the colour of cherry blossoms, and Aomine Daiki, with his tanned skin and sea blue hair and eyes.

"Was that bastard Haizaki bullying you again, Tetsu?"

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun." he tells his friends. "He wanted this." he confesses, showing them his treasure for the first time.

They both stare at the words engraved to it.

 

**_Swift and Decisive_ _._ **

 

"Ah!" Momoi explains, recognising it. "I've heard of those words from Midorin before!"

"From Midorima?"

Midorima Shintarou, a tall teenage boy with eyes of emerald and hair of the same shade, prefered to read most of the time, thus knew the story of the Jedi Order better than most. However, he rarely socialised with any besides Momoi.

She nods, before continuing. "I think he said that those words are by Knight Ren."

"Ren? As in Kuroko Ren? Who is currently the youngest Knight suggested for Master? That Ren?"

"Yes! Do you think that Tetsu-kun might be related to him?"

Kuroko doesn't stay. There's no use in daydreaming on 'might' and 'what if'.

The now is more impotant.

 

-//-

 

"I'm sure you've noticed by now." it's Grand Master Shirogane who speaks.

Sanada Naoto fixes his glasses. "I don't understand. Is it about Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The older one simply nods. "He's special, that one."

"The name Kuroko was given to him by Ren, I'm guessing."

"Tetsuya was instructed to come here. The Force is strong with him. Sometimes, I feel as though he's the embodiment of the Jedi Code."

The takes a breath. "But Ren...The Force is strong inside him, perhaps too strong; it wages war against his very being. It's much possible for one to lose their sanity because of power and I'm afraid it's what awaits this child."

Sanada falls to silence.

"I only hope those fears won't come to life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meets the person who shares his name, yet looks nothing like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this AU: My first idea was that they're all part of the same race (so that could somewhat justify the title of Miracles), the second was them being of different races (for example, Murasakibara being a Wookiee). I still don't know which idea is best.

"You won't believe what I heard!" Aomine mutters, although in a manner most unchacteristically excited for him. "I heard Master Ren is coming to pick one of us to personally train!"

"That's nonsense, Aomine." Midorima counters. "He does _never_ take apprentices. He's not even a Master."

"I heard, " Momoi provides, "that Master Shirogane suggested to elevate him to the rank of Master along with Master Nijimura, but he declined."

"Momoi-cchi, do you know why he doesn't take apprentices?" Kise eagerly wonders. "Something must have changed."

 

"I suggest you don't gossip this much during your training, brats." a voice comes. The six of them turn to see a man with black hair and eyes, frowning.

"Please relax, Nijimura. We're here to guide them, not scare them off." a person calls, walking closer to them.

 

The newcomer is slightly shorter than Master Nijimura, with hair sharp and shining like well-cut rubies, and slightly unruly hair of a similar colour. It was such a beautiful, but also _alarming_ shade of red. It was the shade one would connect to fear, to worry, to _danger._

 

So that was Kuroko Ren, who they only heard about. In his presence, any suspicion that he was related to Kuroko Tetsuya was immediately dispelled. They were so different to even be related: Tetsuya's natural colours could make one feel secure, while Ren's would put them on edge. Ren's presence was commanding, demanding all attention to be drawn to himself, making Tetsuya shrink into the background even more.

 

"A-Ak-" Murasakibara ties to say something, but as the redhead's gaze falls on him, the words die before they leave his lips.

 

Both Ren and Shuuzou talk to them for a while, getting to know them better.

Nijimura takes Aomine and Kise under his wing, while Ren chooses Midorima and Tetsuya.

Momoi follows Aomine and Murasakibara does the same with Kuroko. After all, they promised that.

 

-//-

 

Master Shirogane sighs.

"I told you it'll come down to this, didn't I...?

 

 ** _Sei-kun_** __?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so sketchy. I just had to write it.  
> Sorry not sorry if it's gotten a bit confusing in the end. Intentional.  
> Akashi doesn't call Nijimura sempai because they're the same age in this AU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya wants to ask his Master about that pendant. He ends up hearing something he might not want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? An update??  
> I've sorted some things out about this AU. Them being: time frame, if it should be a Kuroko-centric story or a series focusing on different characters each, backgrounds and story details for some of the characters (I still haven't decided if they're all the same species or not).  
> I personally can't wait to write Akashi's, which is going to be fifth at best (after Murasakibara, Midorima, and Nijimura), not just because Akashi is my precious son but also because the climax is there but shhhhh!!

 

Kuroko holds the piece of jewelry in his hands, debating on his choices. This one, he had it all his life, luck a lucky charm. Only once, he gave it to Momoi-san and Midorima-kun, for their research, but that lasted only for a few hours. They only told him what they found out about the inscription.

Master Ren is the only one he could possibly ask. He's not sure if he should, so he stands in front of a random close door. There's at least two people there, talking, and he can't help but catch some of their things they're saying.

 

_"Of course they're doing well, Nijimura. They compliment each other well. Aomine dreams of being the best; Kise wants to surpass Aomine. If one was a Master, the other would take the role of Apprentice."_

_"Isn't there anything you fail to take into account?_ the other voice teases.

He realises, it's Masters Nijimura and Ren that talk.

_"How about your own Apprentices, then?"_

_"They're doing well. Tetsuya is..."_

_"You should tell him."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"It won't end up well if you don't! He'll probably think that you've betrayed him, or that you don't care! Reconsider, please, Sei-"_

A loud, crashing noise cuts the sentence in half.

_"Don't. Ever. Use. That. Name. Again. That is the past."_

_"But still.."_

_"No. We can't let the past cloud our judgement, or what we wish to build for the future."_

There's a short pause, before Master Ren continues.

_"That vision... It's become clearer."_

_"Can you see it? The face of our future saviour."_

_"I don't."_ and it felt like a shake of head accompanied those words. _"But I see myself in it. Isn't that strange?"_

 

He decides he invaded enough, so he steps away in greater strides than usual.

Those words won't escape his head, for nights to come.

Even if he doesn't know, or realise that, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one was shorter than the others, I'm sorry??  
> This marks the end of the first part. Next will come soon.


End file.
